Revealed, Yet Untold
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: Every new year comes with a resolution for almost every person. Tenten has one, but what in the world is she going to with it...? NejiTen Oneshot HAPPY NEW YEAR!


_Revealed, Yet Untold_

A NejiTen Oneshot

**A/N:** I only have one thing to say…Wait no, make that two things. One: Happy New Year!! Two: This may be a bit late.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me. But it'd be a nice New Years present. Just kidding… XP (…Can I have Kiba instead? -shot-) (**Tenten POV)**

--

I sighed to myself. Tonight was New Year's Eve, the day Konoha is, as Gai-sensei says, in full bloom. For one night, all ninjas were free of missions, and all of Konoha was in a festive state. The sky was dark, black to be exact, but the earth was glowing a pale gold. Lanterns hung from every open shop.

I walked around, admiring the beauty of the village, talking with friends whenever I saw them. The night was truly beautiful. I was dressed in a Chinese long-sleeved, mid-night blue shirt. The sleeves and bottom of the shirt was bordered by yellow. My pants were black, and fairly loose…Then again, that's what I'm comfortable in.

I turned my head left and right, making sure no on saw me before I charged up the side of a high pole. Once at the top, I sat down, enjoying the sight before me. I smiled to myself.

_A new year… A fresh start._

I placed my arms behind me to balance myself. I angled my head up to the sky and looked at the stars, identifying several constellations. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"**What're you doing up here?"**

I flinched at the unexpected voice. My arms slightly shook as I moved them onto my lap. I turned and faced the owner of the voice. He was standing on the rooftop next to me. "I'm not really doing anything…"

"Really. It doesn't look like it."

"Aw, shut up Neji. Can't you leave a girl in peace?" I grumbled.

"I'm perfectly capable of giving any person silence, especially females."

"Are you implying that I'm not of the human race?" I chuckled. "Aw, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I could throw that question right back at you, Mr. Hotshot. What are _you_ doing here?"

"…Hotshot?" He stared at me. I swear I saw his eye twitch.

"Well yeah, just look at what you're wearing. It's a wonder why girls aren't chasing you around." I grinned.

Neji was wearing a dark gray yukata with a black dragon imprinted from the back to the right side. His hair was tied from the base of his neck. His arms were crossed, and the wind gently blew his hair and the sleeves of his yukata to the left. He was staring straight at me.

"You just answered your own question," he smirked. "Now why don't you answer mine?"

"Eh, I'm just up here to think." I stood up and jumped onto the roof with him. "The new year is less than five minutes away. Have you thought of a resolution yet?"

"A resolution?" he raised his eyebrow. "I don't normally do those…"

"But you've gotta!!" I whined. "I do one every year. I'm gonna make you do one now."

"…Must I?" He stared at me. "I see no point in something so useless."

"It's supposed to motivate you, Neji." I rolled my eyes and latched onto his arm. "Now think of one. And make it good, Neji. No 'I want to be stronger' crap. I want a **real** goal."

"A resolution…" He turned away from me. "My new year's resolution is…"

"Is…?" I watched him intently. _Is he gonna give me a serious answer?_

"…To become stronger than the me of yesterday, I suppose."

_I knew it. _I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. "Neji…I guess that's to be expected of you. You really don't set any personal goal for yourself besides getting stronger, do you?"

"Then why don't you tell me your resolution?" He turned to me. "It couldn't be any better than mine, now could it?"

"Um…I can't really tell you that…It's too corny," I laughed. "You wouldn't be interested in it anyway. Besides, it's more of a goal than a resolution…"

"…" _His stare is freaking me out…I guess he really __**does**__ want me to tell him._

"Alright, alright…Just don't stare at me like that…" I turned away and loosely held my arms behind my back. "Like I said, it's really stupid…But I wanna tell a certain someone…that I love him. And I wanna do it when I'm just being myself. Not all lovey-dovey…I find confessions like those stupid sometimes…"

"And just who is this person?" He glared at me. "I didn't think you were the type to – "

"Oh be quiet, Neji." I frowned at him. "I'm still a girl after all…"

"I'll say it again," he said sternly. "Answer my question."

"…His name is – "

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR, KONOHA! LET'S HAVE US ANOTHER YEAR OF SUCCESS!!"**

Neji and I looked below ourselves, catching the village in its celebration. There was confetti in the air, and roars of happiness drowned out every other sound possible. For the umpteenth time that night, I smiled to myself.

"Happy New Year, Neji." I grinned. "May the new year bring the best of luck to you."

"Yeah, same to you," he mumbled.

"Ya know Neji…You should try to be happier during New Years." I turned around and stared at the stars again. "It'll make a bunch of other people happier, too. You never know…"

"Hn."

"Well, I'll see you around, Neji." I pivoted on my right heel and quickly embraced him before jumping off the roof top. "Training Ground 34, northwest of the third post!" I cried, still in the air. I landed on the ground and quickly ran off to my own home before he could follow.

I didn't know it at the time, but a look of disbelief played across Neji's face.

--

I lay in bed that night, arms behind my head. I stared up at the white ceiling. An image of Neji's face burned itself into my mind. I sighed and rolled over onto my side.

_Neji…My new year's resolution is to tell you…__**I love you.**_

**End**


End file.
